Taśmy ojca: Pożary
Hej Creepypasto! Wróciłem z następną taśmą mojego taty. Ale najpierw się z grubsza przedstawię. Mam na imię Sam. Jestem jedynakiem. Tata wychował mnie samotnie, czasem tylko korzystając z opieki niani. Pracował dużo, ale zawsze znajdował dla mnie czas. To dlatego jego śmierć mnie tak boli. Tęsknię za nim. Jednak, jesteście tu by przeczytać kolejną transkrypcję, nie informację na mój temat. Zapisana jest w nej rozmowa, która może skofudować czytelnika, więc bądźcie uważni. Jeśli chcecie przeczytać wcześniejszy zapis możecie go znaleźć tu. Małe przypomnienie- mój tata nazywa się Danny. Danny: Dzień dobry. ?: (Słychać pomruki, ale nie można rozpoznać w tym słów. Pomruki są niepokojąco niskie.) Danny: Możesz mi zdradziś swoje imię? Syd: Syd. Nie masz tego w papierach? (ma głos nastoletniej dziewczyny) Danny: Sydney? Syd: Co staruszku, masz problemy ze słuchem? ?: Proszę wybaczyć Syd, ma niewyparzony jęzor. (głos należy do starszej kobiety) Danny: Oh, proszę wybaczyć, ale nie wydaje mi się, abym miał pańskie imię. Dame: Nazywam się Dame, jestem strażnikiem Syd. Danny: Opiekujesz się nią? Dame: Tak, ona potrzebuje dużej dozy opieki. Danny: Czy Syd może opowiedzieć o tym co się stało? Syd: Odpieprz się. Dame: Syd! Proszę wybaczyć. Ona na przyszła dziś, aby przeprosić. Syd: To nie ja to zrobiłam! I nie mam za co przepraszać. Dame: Syd, rozmawiałyśmy już o tym. ?: (więcej pomruków) Danny: Nikogo nie obwiniam, jestem tu tylko po to, aby słuchać. Syd: Wszyscy tak mówią. Wszyscy są po to, aby wysłuchać, ale nikt z nich nigdy nie wierzy w to co słyszy.. Danny: Może dałabyś mi szansę? Syd: (długa pauza). W porządku. Ale masz rozmawiać ze mną, nie z Dame, okay Danny: Okay. Słucham. Syd:(Podczas kiedy mówi, słychać dźwięk paznokci drapiących drewno. Myślę, że musiała jeździć paznokciami po stole.) Więc. Mam wielu dziwnych przyjaciół, przyznaję. Ale tylko dlatego, że nie bardzo dogaduję się z ludźmi. Od małego byłam odludkiem. Wiesz, bycie czyimś przybranym dzieckiem nie przysparza ci przyjaciół. Zdążyłeś już poznać moich przyjaciół: Romie i Dave'a. Są... dziwakami, jak mniemam - tylko nie powtarzaj im tego!- Ale bardzo o mnie dbają. Traktują mnie jak przyjaciela, a nie jak chwast. Romie... jest kimś kim sama chciałabym być. Jest ładna i bystra. Ma rodzinę, która ją kocha. Boże, czasem tak bardzo jej zazdroszczę. A Dave? Cóż jest typowym rozpieszczonym dzieciakiem. Zawsze trzymaliśmy się razem, we troje. Danny: Które z was wczoraj podłożyło ogień? Romie: To była Syd, przysięgam! To nie Dave. Ja zdążyłam wrócić do domu, zapytaj mamy. (brzmi podobnie do Syd, jak nastolatka). Danny: Romie, rozmawiam teraz z Syd, prawda? ' Romie': Tak, ale ona kłamie! Zawsze. Syd: Nie kłamię! Dame: Dziewczęta, proszę. Nie zawstydzajcie mnie. Romie: Nie jesteś moją matką! Danny: Wszyscy weźcie głęboki oddech. (zapada cisza w pokoju). W porządku. Romie Ciebie już przesłuchałem, teraz kolej Syd. Syd: Właśnie, to moja kolej! Danny: Kontynuuj proszę. Syd: Dobra, słuchaj. Nie mam zamiaru kłamać i wmawiać ci, że jestem dobrą osobą. Robiłam już głupie rzeczy. Kradłam i takie tam. Ale z podpaleniem nie mam nic wspólnego, nawet nie wiem jak miałabym się za to zabrać, skąd miałabym wziąć benzynę? Danny: Syd, skąd wiedziałaś, że użyto akurat benzyny? Romie: Wie bo to ona zrobiła, ona! Nie Dave. Syd: To nie byłam ja! Dame: Dziewczęta, proszę! Danny: Wydaje mi się, że potrzebujemy chwili na ochłonięcie. Może mógłbym porozmawiać z Davem? (Tu nastąpiła długa przerwa) Syd: On nie chce z tobą rozmawiać. Danny: Wiem, ale sądzę, że to co ma nam do powiedzenia wyjaśni sytuajcę. Nie chcę nikogo wpakować w kłopoty, ale w tym pożarze zginęło siedem osób. Romie: On nie chciał nikogo zabijać, on po prostu lubi podpalać. Dame: Myślałam, że to nikomu nie zaszkodzi, więc mu pozwoliłam na to. (słychać pociągnięcie nosem. Powinnam była go powstrzymać... Danny: Spokojnie, chcę to usłyszeć od Dave'a. Syd: Nie. Danny: Dave? Słyszysz mnie? ?: (pomruki) Danny: Wiem, że tam jesteś Dave, Widzę Cię. Dame: Nie stresuj go. Danny: Nie musimy rozmawiać o tym co zaszło ostatniej nocy. Co powiesz na ciężarówki? Wiem, że je lubisz. Dave: Lubię ciężarówki. (Ma głos małego, może ośmioletniego chłopca.) Danny: Ja też. Mój syn, kiedy był w Twoim wieku, bawił się taką wielką ciężarówką. (Przerwa) Lubisz monster trucki? Dave: Tak. Danny: A wozy strażackie? Dave: Nie, nie cierpię ich! Danny: Dlaczego? Dave: Bo gaszą pożary. Lubię pożary. Danny: Czemu lubisz pożary? Dave: Pożar zabił moich rodziców. ?: (Głośne pomruki, niemal krzyki) Danny: Przepraszam, ja tylko...- Syd: Jego rodzice byli chorymi ludźmi! Krzywdzili go. Zasłużyli na wszystko co im zrobiliśmy. Danny: Czy chcesz powiedzieć, że to wy podłożyliście tamten ogień trzy lata temu? Syd: To nie ma znaczenia. I tak nas teraz zamkniesz. (jej głos zaczyna brzmieć bardziej jak głos małego chłopca niż głos nastolatki.) Widziałam to w telewizji. Zamkniesz nas i będziemy siedzieli w kiciu. ' Danny': Dave? Dave: Zamkniesz nas, zamkniesz nas, zamkniesz nas. Danny: Dave, czy inni sobie poszli? Jesteś teraz sam? Dave: Zamkniesz... zamkniesz. Nas, nas. ?: (delikatne pomruki przechodzące w agresywny krzyk) Dame: Czy to już koniec? Chcę zabrać nas do domu. Przyjrzałam się temu bliżej. David Evers w wieku sześciu lat wywołał pożar w którym zginęła cała rodzina. Mówiono, że cierpiał na dysocjacyjne zaburzenie osobowości. Psychologowie interesowali się jego przypadkiem, ponieważ każda z jego nowych osobowości była kobietą. Sądzę, że po tym przesłuchaniu już nigdy więcej nie był Dave'm. Dla mnie brzmiał jak szalony dzieciak. Nie wiem nic o zaburzeniach osobowości, ale ten chłopak był pomylony. Dźwięki jakie wydawał, te pomruki... Będę wdzięczny jeśli nigdy więcej czegoś takiego nie usłyszę. Zastanawiam się tylko czy te pomruki były powodem bezsenności mojego taty. NASTĘPNA CZĘŚĆ Tłumaczenie:Ex Żródło: Reddit Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Legendy miejskie